kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick T. Hyarms
|seiyuu = Junichi Miyake |birthDate = S.1187 |birthPlace = Saint-Arkh, Erebonia |aliases = * Pattycakes (by Crow) * Patastrophy (by Crow) |gender = Male |occupation = * Student |affilliation = * Thors Military Academy |relatives = * Fernand (father) * Ryan (eldest brother) * Alex (elder brother) |nationality = Erebonian |likes = Fencing |weapon_Sen = Rapier }}Patrick T. Hyarms (パトリック・T・ハイアームズ) is the third son of Marquis Hyarms, working as deputy of Marquis Wilhelm Ballad in Ordis since graduating from Thors Military Academy's Class I ('04-'06). Profile Not much is known about his past, except that he knew his personal butler Celestin since he was a child. Thors Military Academy The first time he appears is when he tells Rean Schwarzer and Elliot Craig to step aside in order to let the nobility through on the first day of school. The next time he speaks to Rean during Makarov's class, introduces himself and invites him to the noble's saloon. Elliot explains to Gaius Worzel that the Hyarms family is very prestigious but slightly lower in the class system then the Albarea family, after that sentence, Patrick glares at Elliot. When Jusis Albarea comes to help Rean to turn Patrick's request down politely, he also asks him, why he was not invited first. Patrick justifies himself saying, that Jusis had been invited plenty of times but he always turned them down. After the conversation, Patrick leaves. On June 23 when Thomas Lysander lets Class I study for them selves, Patrick and some of his "lapdogs" decide, to challenge Class VII who have their practical exams on the very same day. When Sara Valestein hears the idea, she is willing to accept. As Patrick doesn't accept to fight against Jusis Albarea or the girls, his partners are Rean, Elliot, Gaius and Machias Regnitz. In the end, Class VII defeats Class I. Patrick can't stand the defeat and completely loses his composure, yelling at Rean he may be the son of a baron but since he is only adopted he has no drop of noble blood flowing in his veins -so he is a nobody. Then he also insults Alisa, Fie and Gaius. When one of his classmates tells Patrick, he might have crossed the line, Patrick also yells at him (not to tell hem what he can and can't say). Gaius asks Patrick what makes a noble so much better than a commoner, and Patrick explains that the "superiority of nobles is self-evident", that nobles come from family with long tradition and distinguished lineage what gives them dignity and pride. Then Sara explains to him what self-studies actually mean and that she wants them to point out what they did wrong today (with all the shameful play-by-play). So the next day he has to talk in front of his class of what happened the day before and what he did wrong. Later (in July) he still struggles with what he said to Rean and his classmates, but would never be honest about it. Even Celestin realizes that something is wrong about Patrick. One day, he fights Alan in the fencing club and completely crushes him after pretending he was having a hard time against him. This completely crushed Alans self-confidence. Patrick felt bad about it afterwards, but would never admit it. He even ditches the next fencing club meeting. While wandering around on the school yard, he suddenly runs into a girl from another school. Seeing her uniform, he is able to tell she must be from St. Astraia Girls' School. Patrick doesn't know what to say and stammers who she is and that he should have introduced himself first. After he learns that her name is Elise Schwarzer he realizes that she must be Rean's sister. But he blurts out what he thinks which allowed Elise to realize that Patrick isn't on good terms with her brother. Patrick wants to apologize but Elise leaves. Shortly after that, Rean and Crow Armbrust cross his path and asks him if he saw Elise, and Patrick told them the direction Elise went. The three of the wonder, how Elise was able to go into the Old Schoolhouse but after hearing her screaming, they are pretty sure she that she is inside. Alongside Rean and Crow, Patrick enters the Old Schoolhouse and takes the elevator down. There, they witness Elise being attacked by a giant suit of armor. Patrick now witnesses Rean's Ogre Power and comes to Elise's aid when Crow and Rean fight the opponent together. Later, Patrick participates in the summer festival in Heimdallr. He meets Rean and asks if Elise will also be there (making it clear that he has interest in her) but Rean wants to know nothing about it. When most of the students visit their home in October, Patrick was also told to come home but his "pride" as a member of the Hyarms family forbid him to do so (or so he claims). When he is at the station (on October 25), he meets Crow and asks him where he might be going. Crow tells him, he wants to hear the chancellors speech in person - Patrick accepts the fact, yet thinking it is strange. Shortly before the speech is held, he meets Rean and Millium Orion and tells them where he saw Crow and where he went. Later he and Ferris Florald (and maybe some other noble students) listen to Giliath Osbornes speech via radio broadcast. And just like Class VII, they are also able see the life vision (made by none other than Vita Clotilde) where he also witnesses Osborne being shot during his speech. When the school is about to be occupied (by the Noble Faction) Rean tells him, to defend the school. At the end of the game it is not clear what happened to Patrick. Erebonian Civil War In the second game, Patrick is in charge of the occupied Academy - as one of Hyarms' son. But he still doesn't want to hurt his schoolmates or his instructors. Patrick even lets some of the students there "leave" the academy (it is not clear if he allowed it secretly or if he just didn't notice it). Personality Patrick behaves like a typical noble, he is very proud of his family name and thinks he is above all the others (except for Jusis Albarea). He seems to be jealous of Class VII - he probably wanted to be part of it as well. For most of his first year at Thors, Patrick puts on an arrogant front and verbally degrades all of the commoners. Despite constantly maintaining a proud side, he can also lose his composure when he feels ashamed or whenever he feels like his dignity is being attacked. According to Celestin, even though Patrick may act like an arrogant idiot, but he still is very sensitive and is hurt easily. That is seen when he feels obviously bad about what he said to Rean after their fight or what he did to Alan. In fact he can actually be a nice guy but his pride hinders him to show that side of his. It is also shown that Patrick has had a crush on Elise Schwarzer ever since their first meeting. He will often act insecure and even stutters around her. He has a hard time finding true friends, but in the second game he seems to have become friends with Rean. Character Notes Gameplay Brave Order Gallery Patrick T. Hyarms - Character Sheet (Sen).jpg|Characer Sheet Patrick T. Hyarms Note (Sen).png|Characer Note Patrick T. Hyarms - Bust (Sen).png|Character art Patrick Hyarms - Fine-tuning Sketch 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketch Patrick Hyarms - Fine-tuning Sketch 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketch Trivia * Celestin is the only commoner who he doesn't treat like he was far above him - Celestin is also not like a butler to him but more like an older brother * He knows Celestin since he was two years old (according to Celestin) * Patrick cares deeply for Celestin * He scored 4th on midterm exams (with 941 pts) de:Patrick T. Hyarms Category:Characters Category:Four Great Houses Category:House of Hyarms Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel NPCs Category:Trails of Cold Steel Bosses Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II NPCs Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Bosses Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters